Doge
Doge is a ranged, H4X-Based, Wandering Disruptor Character in the League of ROBLOX. He is unlocked at level 16. Forgedfromchaos bought Doge's way into the game. He brings into the battlefield a incorrect way of using grammer, but his abilities are amazing, which can be stronger if the player is affected by 'Doged.' Doge is also the only character that doesn't give a helpful death description. Doge is unlocked at Level 16. He currently has no skins available. Description: '''Forgedfromchaos let Doge loose in the League of ROBLOX. So character. Very abilities. Much damage. How crowd control. Wow. '''Base Stats: Skillz: '''0 '''H4X: '''7.2 '''Toughness: '''15.2 '''Resistance: '''10.6 '''Speed: '''14 '''Health: '''185 '''Abilities: 1. Very Wow: 'Doge fires the powerful doge-speak known as 'very wow' which deals ''(6 per ability level + 25% of H4X) ''damage. It also marks the target with 'Doged,' which is used by his other abilities. '''2. 'keep ur hands away from me': '''Doge wants to keep 'ur hands away from' him. He creates an AOE at his location dealing ''(5 per ability level + 30% of H4X) ''damage and slowing targets affected by 'Doged' ''(50 + 7.5 per ability level) ''for ''(4 = 4) ''seconds. '''3. 'What r you doing': '''Doge wants to know what your doing. That's kinda hard from away, so he charges to your location dealing ''(10 + 12.5 per ability level + 30% of H4X) ''damage to you and knocking you airborne. If you happen to 'Doged' as well, he will create a explosion effect that applies 'Doged' to nearby enemies. '''4. 'so scare': '''Doge scares everyone in front of him, stunning them for ''(0.8 per ability level) seconds. 'Doged' enemies are additionally slowed for (''22.5 per ability level) ''twice as long and take ''(12.5 per ability level) ''of their maxiumum health as damage. '''Strategies With: Use the combo '324' if the target is affected by 'Doged.' That way, the target will be stunned, and slowed, giving you enough time to stun and slow him again, plus taking away a percent of the target's maximum health as damage. Very Wow ''has a very short cool-down. Sometimes, you can use your first ability and your basic attack at the same time to confuse enemies whether they are affected by 'Doged' or not. This will be effective if you are being attack by a large group of enemies, since the ability has can affect more than one enemy. '''keep ur hands away from me' ''is a very good way to damage (and slow if affected by 'Doged') enemies around you when you are running back to base, attacking a turret, have low HP, etc. '''What r you doing' ''is a very good way to avoid projectile/dash attacks, getting to safety if you are slowed or poisoned, and also a good way to get to a far distance without worrying about who would attack you. This is also a good way to stop enemies from attack, and have a chance to attack them. '''so scare' ''is a very good way to have a chance to attack, due to its long stun. This will help when enemies are running back to safety or trying to tank a turret. Remember to use it wisely, as this ability has a long cool-down. Also, this can affect anyone who is within around 10 studs. '''Strategies Against:' Watch out for his 'Very Wow' attack. You can tell by looking at the word. It has capitals on all letters and has an explanation point at the end. This is very important for Doge's other abilities due to it being more effective if you are 'Doged.' If you are affected by 'Doged', run away immediately! Remember that the 'Very Wow' ability has a short cool-down (2 Seconds), so expect Doge to use this ability a lot. This can also affect more than one enemy, so avoid getting near your allies. Sidestep if you see ''''VERY WOW!' '''coming at your face. Keep your distance to avoid Doge's second ability, 'keep ur hands away from me', because it will a visible explosion effect, causing you to be damaged. If you are affected by 'Doged', you will be slowed, giving Doge a chance to attack and kill you. This has a moderate cool-down, so try to trick him into using it, then engage hard. If he hasn't uses it yet, it is best to fight from a distance. 'What r you doing' is very over-powered. Doge will dash toward you in a long distance very quickly, and can knock you airborne, giving Doge a chance to attack. If you are affected by 'Doged,' Doge is going to unleash an invisible explosion effect on your nearby allies. To avoid that, run to the side or walk backwards if you see Doge about to use his ability. This ability has a moderate cool-down, so he wouldn't use this ability often. Try to trick him into going to your turret, due to the ability making Doge go over a long distance. Try to stay away from allies if you see them affected by 'Doged.' If Doge hasn't uses his ability yet, it is best to ambush him otherwise. Doge's ultimate is 'so scare', it can stun you for a very long time, and can affect more than one player! He can do it almost instantly. If you are affected by 'Doged,' you will be slowed for double the amount of time you have been stunned. This can give Doge a chance to kill you. To avoid his ultimate, try to move unpredictably, by trying to dash to the side if he looks like he's going to use his fourth ability. 'so scare' is very over-powered, but it can only affect players in front of him, in a short distance, and has a very long cool-down. If Doge hasn't uses his ultimate yet, it is best to ambush him in order to attack. Category:Characters Category:Ranged Category:Wandering Disruptor